Workers in industrial and commercial environments commonly use computers and computer devices to perform any number of tasks, or to execute any number of functions. For example, workers may use a computer to identify or authenticate themselves, to access information (e.g., instructions or data) or to report or confirm their performance of one or more actions or activities. In order to operate a computer, workers typically manipulate an input device such as a keyboard or a mouse. Such input devices may be used to provide information, to enter commands, to select or manipulate one or more interactive elements, or to otherwise execute any relevant function.
Typically, input devices may include a variety of standard, fixed features that are configured for use in any number of applications that may operate on the computers with which the devices are associated. For example, most computer keyboards in the United States include keys corresponding to letters, numbers and symbols arranged in a standard QWERTY layout with specific locations that cannot be modified, while most mouses or other pointing devices are provided with a standard number (e.g., one, two or three) of buttons in addition to navigational elements such as balls or wheels.
Because most input devices are of a general “one-size-fits-all” nature, however, the input devices may not be customized for use by a particular user or for a specific application. Users of a word processing application, a spreadsheet application and a web browser operating on a single computer, for example, must typically use the same mouse or pointing device to select interactive features and use the same keyboard to enter information or data on each of the different applications despite their unique functions and purposes. Furthermore, providing commands or instructions to a computer using such an input device typically requires a user to enter a number of alphanumeric characters in combination with one or more special-purpose keys (e.g., function keys). Moreover, input devices typically must feature their own onboard power supplies (e.g., batteries), or be tethered to one or more power supplies by hard-wired means.
Computer input devices are also typically unable to identify or discern an identity of a user who uses such devices in operation. Therefore, if the user has one or more preferences for operating a computer or an application running thereon, he or she must manually enter or select such preferences, or configure the computer or application according to such preferences, using an input device. Additionally, while in many applications, a user of a computer must authenticate himself or herself or otherwise establish his or her qualifications by entering a user name, a password, a passcode, a personal identification number (or “PIN”) or another authenticating code through an input device, the input device itself operates in the same manner regardless of who is actually controlling its operation. Thus, if another person obtains the user's authenticating code, perhaps by surreptitious means, that other person may input the code into the computer and execute one or more actions or enter one or more instructions on behalf of the user, and the input device will interpret such actions or instructions as if the actions or instructions had been provided by the user.